Hanna-Barbera Theme Songs
This is a collection of theme songs for some Hanna-Barbera cartoons, including The Flintstones, The Jetsons, Scooby-Doo and Wacky Races. If available, the lyrics will appear. The Ruff and Reddy Show :Get set, get ready, :Here come Ruff and Reddy. :They're tough, but steady, :Always rough and ready. :They sometimes have their little spats, :Even fight like dogs and cats, :But when they need each other, :That's when, they're Ruff and Reddy! The Huckleberry Hound Show :The biggest show in town is Huckleberry Hound :For all you guys and gals. :The biggest clown in town is Huckleberry Hound :With all his cartoon pals. :Its Huckleberry fun, its for everyone :So come on, gather round :Get yourself all set, turn on your TV set :For Huckleberry Hound. :That oh, so merry, Chuckleberry, Huckleberry Hound. The Quick Draw McGraw Show :Yipee yi-o ki-a, :Galloping all the way :Here comes Quick Draw McGraw. :Yipee yi-o ki-a, :Galloping all the way :Great big star on his chest. :Outdraws all of the rest. :Fastest gun in the west. :Yipee yi-o ki-a, :Riding around your way, :Here comes Quick Draw McGraw. :The high-falutin'est, :Fastest shooin'est, :Cowboy you ever saw. :That's Quick Draw McGraw. The Flintstones :Flintstones. Meet the Flintstones. :They're the modern stone age family. :From the town of Bedrock, :They're a page right out of history. :Let's ride with the family down the street. :Through the courtesy of Fred's two feet. :When you're with the Flintstones :you'll have a yabba dabba doo time. :A dabba doo time. :You'll have a gay old time. The Yogi Bear Show :Yogi Bear is smarter than the average bear, :Yogi Bear is always in the ranger's hair. :At a picnic table you will find him there, :Stuffing down more goodies than the average bear. :He will sleep till noon, but before it's dark, :He'll have every picnic basket that's in Jellystone Park. :Yogi has it better than a millionaire, :That's because he's smarter than the average bear. Top Cat :Top Cat! :The most effectual Top Cat! :Who's intellectual close friends get to call him T.C. :Providing it's with dignity. :Top Cat! :The indisputable leader of the gang. :He's the boss, he's a pip, he's the championship. :He's the most tip top, :Top Cat. :Yes he's a chief, he's a king, :But above everything, :He's the most tip top, :Top Cat. :Top Cat! The Jetsons :Meet George Jetson. :His Boy Elroy. :Daughter Judy. :Jane his wife. Wally Gator :Wally Gator is a swinging alligator in the swamp. :He's the greatest perculator when he really starts to romp. :There has never been a greater operator in the swamp. :See ya later, Wally Gator. Touché Turtle and Dum Dum :Touché, away! :Touché, away! :Touché, away! :It’s Touché Turtle! Lippy the Lion and Hardy Har Har :Here comes Lippy and Hardy! :The most lovable, laughable loonies by far :Lippy the Lion and Hardy Har Har The Magilla Gorilla Show :We've got a gorilla for sale :Magilla Gorilla for sale. :Won't you buy him, :Take him home and try him, :Gorilla for sale. :He's really a doll :And he's awfully cute, :An ever living doll in a :monkey suit. :See in the window, Magilla Gorilla. :Full of charm and appeal. :Handsome, elegant, intelligent, sweet. :He’s really ideal. :Don't you want a little gorilla you can call your own, :A gorilla who'll be with ya when you're all alone? :Spoken: How much is that gorilla in the window? :Take our advice, :At any price, :A gorilla like Magilla is mighty nice. :Gorilla, Magilla Gorilla for sale. The Peter Potamus Show :He’s been everywhere :Flyin’ through the air :He is everyone’s friend :He will always land :Just to lend a hand :He’s a friend to the end :Peter Potamus has a charm :He can never conceal :It’s time to meet Peter Potamus :Our ideal! :Look out! :Watch it! :Yes, it’s time to meet Peter Potamus :Our ideal!! Jonny Quest (no lyrics available) The Atom Ant Show :Up and at'em it's Atom Ant. :He's strength, he's might, :He's speed, he's fight. :He's Atom Ant, that tiny ant, and his atomic power. :Has what it takes and always makes :The vilest villian cower. :He's rough, he's tough, :And bad guys yell enough. :When he is up and at'em. :Atom Ant. The Secret Squirrel Show :What an agent, what a squirrel :He's got the country in a whirl. :What's his name? :Shhh...Secret Squirrel. :He's got tricks, up his sleeve, :Most bad guys, won't believe. :A bullet proof coat, a cannon hat, :A machine gun cane with a rat tat tat tat. :Fights foreign spies :In his disquise, :Takes him many places, :He's a squirrel of many faces, :Who's that? :Who's that? :Who's that? :Shhh...Secret Squirrel. Space Ghost Space Ghost! Space Ghost! Dino Boy in the Lost Valley Forced to parachute from a disabled plane, a young boy lands in a mysterious prehistoric valley filled with hidden dangers. When a saber-toothed tiger attacks, he is saved by a giant caveman, and so begins the friendship and adventures of Dino Boy and Ugh the Caveman in the Lost Valley. Frankenstein Jr. and The Impossibles (no lyrics available) Presenting Frankenstein Jr. and the Impossibles! 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Go! The Impossibles, Coil Man, He makes the scene When things look mean. Impossibles! Fluid Man, He stays on the spot, The spot that's hot. Impossibles! Multi-Man, He makes a crowd, No crooks aloud. Impossibles! Impossibles! Impossibles! Impossibles! The Herculoids (no lyrics available) The Banana Splits Adventure Hour :Tra la la, la la la la. :Tra la la, la la la la. :Tra la la, la la la la. :Tra la la, la la la la. :One banana, two banana, three banana, four. :Four bananas make a bunch and so do many more. :Over hill and highway the banana buggies go :Comin' on to bring you The Banana Splits Show. :Makin up a mess of fun :Makin up a mess of fun :Lot's of fun for everyone. :Tra la la, la la la la. :Tra la la, la la la la. :Tra la la, la la la la. :Tra la la, la la la la. :Four banana, three banana, two banana, one. :All bananas playing in the bright warm sun. :Flippin like a pancake, poppin like a cork :Fleagle, Bingo, Drooper and Snork. :Tra la la, la la la la. :Tra la la, la la la la. :Tra la la, la la la la. :Tra la la, la la la la. Wacky Races (no lyrics available) Dastardly and Muttley in their Flying Machines :Muttley, you snickering, floppy eared hound. :When courage is needed, you're never around. :Those medals you wear on your moth-eaten chest :Should be there for bungling at which you are best. :So, stop that pigeon :Stop that pigeon :Stop that pigeon :Stop that pigeon :Stop that pigeon :Stop that pigeon :Stop that pigeon :Howwww! :Nab him :Jab him :Tab him :Grab him :Stop that pigeon now. :You, Zilly, stop sneaking, it's not worth the chance. :For you'll be returned by the seat of your pants. :And Clunk, you invent me a thingamabob :That catches that pigeon or I lose my job. :So, stop that pigeon :Stop that pigeon :Stop that pigeon :Stop that pigeon :Stop that pigeon :Stop that pigeon :Stop that pigeon :Howwww! :Nab him :Jab him :Tab him :Grab him :Stop that pigeon now. The Perils of Penelope Pitstop (no lyrics available) Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha! Help! Help! Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha! The Perils of Penelope Pitstop! Starring those seven rollicking rescuers, The Anthill Mob And their courageous car, Chug-A-Boom! And that villain of villains, the Hooded Claw. Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha! Penelope Pitstop errors to a vast fortune needy, perpetual, perils from her fortune-seeking guardian, Sylvester Sneekly! Who unknown to her is really the Hooded Claw! Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha! But foiling his schemes and foul plots are these ever present protectors, The Anthill Mob! I'll get you, Penelope Pitstop! Cattanooga Cats :Ja-ba-da, ja-ba-da, say ja-ba-da :Ja-ba-da, ja-ba-da, say ja-ba-da :Cattanooga Cats don't ever purr :They know how, but not what fer :Cattanooga Cats don't go meow :Wouldnt try, but they know how :They’re doin’ their thing, ja-ba-da, ja-ba-da :They’re doin’ their thing, ja-ba-da, ja-ba-da :They’re doin’ their thing, ja-ba-da, ja-ba-da :The Cattanooga Cats are doin' their thing! :We’re doin’ that thing, ja-ba-da, ja-ba-da :A doin’ that thing, ja-ba-da, ja-ba-da :Yes, they’re doin’ that thing, ja-ba-da, ja-ba-da :The Cattanooga Cats are doin' their thing! :Ja-ba-da, ja-ba-da, say ja-ba-da :Ja-ba-da, ja-ba-da, say ja-ba-da Scooby Doo, Where Are You! :Scooby-Dooby-Doo, Where Are You? :We got some work to do now. :Scooby-Dooby-Doo, Where Are You? :We need some help from you now. :Come on Scooby-Doo, I see you... pretending you got a sliver :But you're not fooling me, cause I can see, the way you shake and shiver. :You know we got a mystery to solve, :So Scooby Doo be ready for your act. Doo Uh-uh Uh-uh :Don't hold back! :And Scooby Doo if you come through :you're going to have yourself a scooby snack! :That's a fact! :Scooby-Dooby-Doo, here Are You. :You're ready and you're willing. :If we can count on you Scooby Doo, :I know you'll catch that villian. Josie and the Pussycats :Josie and the Pussycats :Long tails and and ears for hats :Guitars and sharps and flats :Neat, sweet, a groovy song :You're invited, come along. :Hurry, Hurry :See ya all in Persia :Or maybe France :We could be India :Or perchance :Be with us in Bangkok :Make no difference :Everywhere the actions at :We're involved with this or that :Cone along now :Josie and the Pussycats :No time for purrs and pats :Won't run when they here scat :There where the plot begins :Come on and watch the good guys win :Josie and the Pussycats :Josie and the Pussycats. Where's Huddles? :There is a family down the street, the Huddles. :The McCoys live right next door :Yes I know. The girls are all right Marge and Penny, but the Fellas! They play football you know. Savages that’s what they are! :Give the ball and a cheer for Huddles, :With a point after touch down every time! :Savages! The Banana Splits and Friends Show OPENING: :Tra la la, la la la la. :One banana, two banana, three banana, four. :Four bananas make a bunch and so do many more. :Over hill and highway the banana buggies go :Comin' on to bring you The Banana Splits Show. :Tra la la, la la la la. :Four banana, three banana, two banana, one. :All bananas playing in the bright warm sun. :Flippin like a pancake, poppin like a cork :Fleagle, Bingo, Drooper and Snork. :Tra la la, la la la la. :Tra la la... CLOSING: :Tra la la, la la la la. :Tra la la, la la la la. :Tra la la, la la la la. :Over hill and highway the banana buggies go :Comin' on to bring you The Banana Splits Show. :Makin up a mess of fun :Lot's of fun for everyone. :Tra la la, la la la la. :Four banana, three banana, two banana, one. :All bananas playing in the bright warm sun. :Flippin like a pancake, poppin like a cork :Fleagle, Bingo, Drooper and Snork. :Tra la la, la la la la. :Tra la la, la la la la. :Tra la la, la la la la. :Tra la la, la la la la. The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show :Nothing is as groovy as the boom boom boom :Of the band with the Bedrock beat. :Pebbles and Bamm Bamm and all of the gang :Short or tall we have a ball wherever we meet. :Everything is going for the Bedrock bunch. :All the gang is here at the new drag strip. :You'll see Fred and Barney, too :On the Pebbles and Bamm Bamm Show. Help!... It's the Hair Bear Bunch :In the Wonderland Zoo, we're the certain bears who, :stay at home every night, never quarrel or fight, :AW, WE DON'T EVEN BITE!!! :SO DON'T YELL HELP! HELP! here come the bears, :HELP! HELP! here come the bears, :HELP! HELP! here come the bears, :LET'S SPLIT!!! HELP! IT'S THE HAIR BEAR BUNCH!! The Funky Phantom :We were cold and soaking wet and lost out in a storm :We went inside a spooky house just hoping to get warm :The dusty clock said half past six, we knew that it was wrong :When we set the hands to twelve the clock began to gong :(Clock gongs, ghost moans and says: "It's the Spirit of 1776, even, at your service!) :We found a friend, friend, friend in Funky Phantom :He'll pop right in just when you need him most :And Boo will too, and you can't do without 'em :That cat and that Funky Phantom ghost :Spoken by all: "It's Funky Phantom time!" (all moan like before) The Roman Holidays (no lyrics available) The Flintstone Comedy Hour (no lyrics available) The New Scooby Doo Movies :Scooby,Scoobity Doo,looking for you :Scooby,Scoobity doo,Where are ya? :All the stars are here,waiting for you :Couldn't have a show without ya. :Scooby,Scoobity-Doo :Scooby,Scoobity-Doo :na na na na na na na na :na na na na na na na na :Scooby,Scoobity-Doo :Scooby,Scoobity-Doo Wait Till Your Father Gets Home :I love my mom and dad and my brothers too :And the groovy way we get along :But every time the slightest thing goes wrong :Mom starts to sing this familiar song: :Wait ‘til your father gets, until your father gets, :Wait ‘til your father gets home :Dad’s not so bad and he seldom gets mad :And we aren’t about to desert him :Kids today like to have their own way :And what daddy doesn’t know won’t hurt him :I think my mom’s just swell :But she starts to yell :Every time we have a blast :Just wait ‘til your father gets, until your father gets, :Wait ‘til your father gets home :"See what I mean" :Wait ‘til your father gets home. :"We know" Speed Buggy (no lyrics available) Goober and the Ghost Chasers (no lyrics available) Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kids :Travellin' around all over the world, :Solvin'every mystery. :Puttin' it together with the Sundance Kids :You're something else, Butch cassidy. :I pick that axe and then I get a call, :Some bad guy's gonna take a fall. :One by one we're gonna meet them all :And solve that mystery. :Yeah, we're gonna meet them all :And solve that mystery. :Come along with me, Butch Cassidy. :Come along with me, Butch Cassidy Yogi's Gang :Magilla: C'mon, everybody! Let's join Yogi's Gang! :We're on a trip :With a wacky ship :We'll have a lark :On Yogi's Ark :Boo Boo: Look down there, Yogi. It's Mr Smog. :Yogi: Okey-doke, let's fix his smoke. :That's one solution :To stop pollution :Huckleberry Hound: Hey Yogi, it's Lotta Litter. :Yogi: Hey, hey, hey! We'll haveta take care of her some way. :Boo Boo: Uh-oh! It's the Prankster and the Greedy Genie at 3 o'clock. :Yogi: Hey, hey! Let's fix their clock! :Huck: If those big goons were out of the way :Boo Boo: The world would be so bright and gay :Yogi: Let's try to keep it just that way :It's up to you and me :Yogi: It's up to you :Snagglepuss: And you :Magilla: And you :It's up to you and me :Yogi: Hey, hey, hey! It's Yogi's Gang! Inch High Private Eye (no lyrics available) Hong Kong Phooey :(Before music starts) :Who is this super hero? :Sarge? No. :Rosemary, the telephone operator? No. :Penry, the mild-mannered janitor? Could Be! :(Music Starts) :Hong Kong Phooey, Number One Superguy :Hong Kong Phooey, quicker than the human eye :He's got style... :(end bit) He's got style, a groovy style :And a car that just won't stop. :When the going gets rough he's super tough :With the Hong Kong Phooey Chop! Heeyaah! :Hong Kong Phooey, Number-one Super Guy :Hong Kong Phooey :Quicker than the human eye :(Next part is spoken by Hong Kong) :Hong Kong Phooey, Fanriffic(?)! Wheelie and the Chopper Bunch (Only Music) Devlin (Only Músic) These Are the Days (no lyrics available) The Great Grape Ape Show :(Grape Ape!) Over 40 feet high! :(Grape Ape!) Just a little bit shy! :(Grape Ape!) What a super-strong guy! :(Yup, that's me!) The Great Grape Ape! :(Grape Ape!) If he comes to your town, :(Grape Ape!) He will really put down :(Grape Ape!) Any bad guy around! :The Great Grape Ape! :What a sight to see him jogging, block after block! :Things begin to shake and quake and rattle and rock! :THE BIG, BIG, BIG, BIG GORILILILILILILILA!!!!!!!! :(Grape Ape!) I do not reccomend :(ACHOOOOO!) He is one to offend... :(Grape Ape!) So, be sure he's your friend! :(Better be sure!) The Great Grape Ape! :(Yup, that's me!) The Scooby Doo Show :music and Intro :We got it all together for a brand-new show. :Scooby-Doo is here again, away we go. :Shaggy While Scooby-Doo is running from a spooky ghost :Shaggy is doing what he does the most. :Hey c'mon get get involved, until the mystery is solved. :Shaggy Hang around for Scooby-Doo Scooby Awwwww, Heh Heh Heh! :Shaggy That's my pal! Scooby Scooby-Dooby-Doo! Dynomutt, Dog Wonder :Flashing through the sky, he's a go-go guy! :Stronger than a train, with a so-so brain! :(Uh, you talkin' about me, Blue Falcon? Gosh!) :He's fearless, scareless...a little too careless! :Dynomutt...he's a go-go dog person! :(That's me: Dog Wonder!) :(Instrumental) :He's fearless, scareless...a little too careless! :Dynomutt...he's a go-go dog person! :(That's me: Dog Wonder!) Jabberjaw :They call him jabber-jabber-jabber-jabber-jabber-jabber-jabber-Jaw! :The most futuristic shark you ever saw! :I(he) can walk, and talk, and LOOK, I'm(he's) even BREATHIN' ! :He's so sharp the things he does are UNBELIEVIN' ! :Jabber-Jabber-Jabber-Jabber-Jabber-Jabber-Jabberjaw! :I'm (he's) the latest greatest shark you ever saw, :When his friends get in a jam, they just call on this big ham :He's Jabber-Jabber-Jabber-Jabber-Jabber-Jabber-Jabberjaw, Jabberjaw, :He's the finniest, funniest, shark you ever saw, :He's Jabber-Jabbber-Jabber-Jabber-Jabber-Jabber-Jabberjaw! :Jabber: I don't get no respect!! :JABBERJAW!!! N-YUK N-YUK N-YUK!! Clue Club :There they go,and on the double. :to the spot where there is trouble. :Clue Club! :Wimper:Clue Club makes the scene!. :Woofer:You better believe it, boy!. :Dotty does her thing computin'. :checking clues and trouble-shootin'. :Clue Club! :Wimper:Clue Club, it's routine!. :Woofer:You go in first, Wimper!. :One trap door and they go spillin'. :face to face, another villian. :Clue Club! :Wimper: Clue Club, just in time!. :Woofer: We'll be safe in here, Wimp!. :No fun runnin' from a mummy. :even though he is a dummy. :Clue Club! :Wimper: Clue Club solves the crime!. :Woofer: I knew it all the time!. :Clue Club! Scooby's All-Star Laff-a-Lympics (no lyrics available) Laff-a-Lympics (no lyrics available) C.B. Bears (no lyrics available) Heyyy, It's the King (no lyrics available) The Skatebirds (no lyrics available) Yogi's Space Race (no lyrics available) Buford and the Galloping Ghost (no lyrics available) Super Globetrotters (no lyrics available) Scooby and Scrappy Doo (no lyrics available) Category:Songs Category:The Funtastic Index